An integrated circuit (IC) may include multiple components and connections, such as to a motherboard, mainboard, or other circuit board. The connection may comprise a terminal on the IC (e.g., a bond pad, a copper pillar or stud bump, etc.) that is electrically coupled (e.g., by reflowed solder) to a mating terminal (e.g., a pad, pillar, or stud bump) on the substrate. Alternatively, by way of further example, the IC die may be attached to the substrate by a layer of die attach adhesive, and a plurality of wire bonds may be formed between the die and substrate. An IC may be disposed on one side of a substrate, and a number of electrically conductive terminals are formed on an opposing side of the substrate. The terminals on the opposing side of the substrate will be used to form electrical connections with the next-level component (e.g., a circuit board), and these electrical connections may be used to deliver power to the die and to transmit input/output (I/O) signals to and from the die. The electrically conductive terminals on the substrate's opposing side may comprise an array pins, pads, lands, columns, bumps etc., and these terminals may be electrically coupled to a corresponding array of terminals on the circuit board or other next-level component. The terminals on the package substrate's opposing side may be coupled to the next-level board using, for example, a socket (and retention mechanism) or by a solder reflow process.